


LilyGraves Drabbles

by Stonathanstans



Series: OTP Drabbles [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: This is a collection of Drabbles centered around Major Lilywhite and Chase Graves





	1. Vampires

All Chase can do is close his eyes as he waits patiently for Major to take what he needs and then maybe, just maybe they could make it our the door and make it to the restaurant on time.   
  
"Almost... Uh, done there sweetheart?" Chase questions, trying and failing to keep his voice calm. The last thing he needed was for once again for this simple feeding to turn into sex. They were supposed to meet Liv for dinner and it wouldn't polite to cancel on her once again because Chase kept getting turned on by his boyfriend's fangs.   
  
Major pulls back from Chase's wrist, crimson blood running down his lips. Chase can't help but stare. In the two years that they've known each other, that they've been together, this was the first time that Chase has seen his own blood from Major's lips.   
  
"I am." Major frowns. "I wish you wouldn't let me drink from you." He puts a hand on Chase's head, smoothing down his hair.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"You're turning pale. I took too much this time. I feed twice a day and it shouldn't be in you. What if ..."   
  
"What if nothing." Chase sits up, pulling Major on top of him. "I love you. And plus, I'd rather it be me than some stranger. You know how jealous I can get."   
  
"It's only temporary. Until the suspension at the blood bank dies down. Then I won't have to hurt you again."   
  
 Chase pulls him into a kiss. "It's not.... You're not hurting me. Okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Major rolls his eyes. "whatever you say. But the next time you turn pale I'm stopping."   



	2. College Parties and I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase hates parties, hates when people flirt with his boyfriend even more.

College parties weren't exactly Chase's thing. He looked the type, of course and everyone thought that that going and getting drunk off your ass was something that Chase would be into but it be was the complete opposite. Chase preferred to be back in his dorm with a book and curled up in his boyfriend's arms.   
  
However, parties were his boyfriend's thing and Chase didn't trust major as far as he could throw them around the type of people that attended Filmore University.   
  
Currently, he was standing in the back of the room watching drunk girls and guys try and navigate their way through a game of Mario Kart. He glances around the room and his eyes land on Major, Major who was currently on his third solo cup and chatting up a very pretty brunette girl who was a bit too handsy.   
  
"Oh Major! That's so funny!" She shouts a bit too loudly over the music and Chase only rolls his eyes as she jumps a little and flings herself into Major's arms, spilling his drink just a little bit.   
  
It's not the first time that someone had pushed themselves into Major and it wouldn't be the last and really, Chase didn't like seeing it. He drops his cup into the trash can and leaves the frat house.   
  
                                               ▪  
  
"Why did you leave?" Major asks that night when he crawls into bed, he pulls Chase close to his chest. Chase scoots away, not wanting to smell the alcohol on his boyfriend's breath. Major doesn't seem to notice and instead pulls him back towards him.   
  
"I got bored."   
  
"I would have came with you. Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Chase shakes his head. "You were having fun. I didn't want to ruin your night.'"   
  
Bitterness finds its way into his voice and that, Major can sense.   
  
"We're you jealous again?"   
  
Chase nods. "Just a little bit. You know how I get."   
  
"I do and you need to know that I will never stray from you. Ever. I love you more than anything. Just because they flirt doesn't mean that I flirt back."   
  
Major kisses the middle of Chase's back.   
  
"I love you I love you I love you."   
  
Chase smiles just a little bit. It's something he has to remember, always remember.   
  
Major loves him.


End file.
